Of Course
by AnimationLuvrs2
Summary: After rejecting a job to hunt down a thief, Ciel Phantomhive falls victim to robbery. Forced into accepting because of his own misfortune, Ciel, Sebastian, and an unexpected visitor uncover something much larger than a robbery.


_January, 1888_

_Wednesday, 13th_

_I am afraid I am having no luck in my investigation; all leads proved to be false. My feelings of optimism have been once again crushed back into my usual cautious self, reminding not to get carried away with momentary victories. I will get my revenge, however I must do so carefully; I cannot afford any mistakes... I must admit, I chuckled softly at the thought of myself being unable to afford something. Ennui has filled my life these last couple of weeks. The only source of any excitement comes from shopping- without Lizzie- and giving ridiculous orders to Sebastian, whom, at this moment is acquiring 1506 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. I was quite clear the extra six were essential for a proper rest. However-_

A loud knock echoed through the room causing the boy to knock over the small ink bottle in surprise. Ink splashed onto the journal and his emerald green trousers.

"Damnit." Ciel muttered, more bothered by the interruption than the ink bottle now smashed on the floor.

"Young Master, I heard something break. Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, more amused than genuinely concerned.

"Just come in!" The door squeaked as it opened revealing a tall handsome man that even Ciel, as beautiful as he is, pales in comparison. Sebastian smirked as he observed the scene, irritating Ciel in the process.

"What do you want Sebastian? I will be cross if you interrupted for no reason." He crossed his arms at an attempt to look stern, but instead looked like a little kid not getting what they wanted.

"Ms. Ava Stoker is here on the behalf of Mr. Richard Lyceum. He has a proposition for you, it seems."

Ciel thought for a moment; it sounded like a bore, however he had nothing better to do. "Fine, first I must change. If you haven't noticed, I'm covered in ink." He huffed, motioning to his soiled trousers. Sebastian quickly picked up on the signal to clean up the room and his master, which he did promptly. The two then walked down the hall to the master bedroom. Ciel felt like a fool walking awkwardly as the cool ink was dampening his undergarments causing him to walking funny. Sebastian took notice to the scenario and was quite amused, although he knew better than to reveal it. When they were in the room, Sebastian swiftly helped him out of his trousers and underwear- although helped is an overstatement; Ciel merely cooperated while his butler did all the work- while Ciel questioned him about his tasks.

"Are these the new sheets?" He smirked.

"Yes sir, 1506 thread count. Not too difficult to find if you know the right people."

Ciel pouted. Sebastian wasn't much fun to bully; he would get any task done effortlessly and effectively. However, that didn't stop Ciel from trying.

"I need you to restore my journal to it's previous state. After all, it is your fault that it is covered in ink."

"Yes, My Lord."

A young woman stood in the center of the estate's smallest sitting room next to the front door- which the servants dubbed it the "reject room" as most visitors ushered there are ejected from the house shortly after they arrive- looking straight ahead with a confident expression that contrasted with the nervous plucking and adjusting of her mantle. She wore her finest clothes she thought would impress, however they couldn't compare to Ciel's worse. As she heard the doors open, she spun around a bit too enthusiastically, not to see a dark, tall, and handsome Earl who was going to fall madly in love with her, not even an oversized walrus of a man serving out lewd comments that she would rebuke with wit. No, her employer in no way shape or form prepared her for what she saw in the doorway. It was a boy. A boy with a frilly costume, that she was quite sure would be found on a young girl with an exception of a skirt, and a pretentious expression. Behind him was the Earl that filled her imagination ever since she was given this assignment. And it appeared that he was the boy's man servant.

"Oh..." She said unintentionally.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Ciel rose an eyebrow, ready to get rid of her if she gave the wrong answer.

"No, of course not! I just was not expecting such a distinguished Earl to be of your age. It's quite impressive!" she praised, disgusted that she had to, but aware that it was the only way to accomplish her task therefore keeping her job.

"You wish to ask me something, correct?" He asked bluntly, hoping she won't continue with her half-assed compliments that he has heard once too many.

"Yes." She paused, waiting for him to ask her to sit and if she would like some tea. He made no effort to do so, so she continued, "I am Mr. Lyceum's secretary, Ava Stoker, and-"

"Who is Lyceum?" Ciel interrupted, arms crossed.

"You don't know of Richard Lyceum?" She asked astonished. She didn't know of any wealthy men who haven't of Richard Lyceum. Of course, she didn't know many of the upper class in the first place.

"Obviously." He said coolly.

"Well, umm. He's a businessman, much like you. He's in the publishing industry-"

"That's enough, continue with his request." Ciel interrupted once again.

"Oh." Ava, caught off guard from Ciel's abrasive remarks, was getting quite flustered. She fiddled with her hands as she continued, "My employer has heard a lot of your accomplishments and, uh, skills, and would like to hire you for a job. Have you heard of the Mendlessohn & Co robbery that took place a week and four days ago?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Lyceum had confidential information stored there that was stolen. He asks you, umm humbly, to find what he has lost-"

"What would I receive in return?" He interrupted for the third time.

"Money. We can discuss the sum now, if you like-"

"Excuse me?" Ciel snickered and rolled his eyes. "Obviously your employer didn't do his research properly; I have no need for money, no matter the sum. If that's all you can offer me, you should take your leave."

"Oh… well then." she tried her best to cover up the misery in her face. "I'm sorry it ended this way, Earl Phantomhive. However, if you reconsider, I will be in room 108 at The Grey Wild Hotel in London for the next couple of weeks. Good day." With that she left the house.

"A complete waste of time." Ciel muttered, watching Ms. Stoker maker her way down the long pathway to her rented carriage.

"Here is your journal, sir." Gripped in Sebastian's long pale fingers was the moleskin journal, unblemished. Ciel snatched it away with a sneer and turned his back from his Butler. As he observed the pages of the journal, a smirk replace the sneer. He would never admit it, but Sebastian is simply one hell of a butler.

Almost two weeks had passed since Ava Stokers' visit, now long forgotten by the occupants of the mansion. Ciel Phatomhive sat in the smaller dining room exclusively for breakfast or lunch dates with people whom annoyed him. He examined each pastry laid out before him with scrutiny; examining the colour, texture, and smell, before deciding on the large and sugary profiterole. He looked at it with gleaming eyes, practically worshipping it before he sank his teeth in it. Cream covered the corners of his mouth and nose, but Ciel couldn't care less; he was in a state of bliss.

"Young Master, it seems your etiquette classes failed you." Sebastian appeared behind him with the post.

Bliss over. Ciel flushed and quickly wiped away the cream, setting down the delicious cream puff sadly.

"Oh, I think today's headline will interest you greatly." He motioned towards The Times on the silver tray. Ciel reached for it cautiously and read, "Mendlessohn & Co Robber Strikes Again! N M Rothschild & Sons is his new victim! Whom will he strike next?" He lowered the paper, rubbing his temples and groaning.

"It seems we are going to London today."

* * *

><p><span>Lusa<span>: Stayed up the entire night to write this; it's 4:41 and I'm still not tired. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that the characters aren't too out of character. I think I put too much effort into making Ciel look like an ass, but whatevahs. Side Note: this takes place midway in the anime plot. Sometime after Madame Red dies and before the Eiffel Tower episode, but I digress; it's not that important. Another Side Note: This is a solo piece written by moi and not Tori and I. If she was involved, it probably would have been a lot better. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review, even if you hated it. DFTBA!


End file.
